In some cases, an aspirating device may be used to draw matter away from one or more components that are included in, or otherwise coupled to, a drive system. Some aspirating devices include induction systems that may be associated with undesirable pressure and/or heat transfer characteristics. Other aspirating devices may be associated with excessive cost, require space that may be occupied or limited by other devices, necessitate a design specific for a particular engine configuration, and/or demand undesirable maintenance and servicing. Provision of an aspirating device that avoids the aforementioned drawbacks, as well as a mechanism to drive operation of such a device, remains an area of interest.